


Still the same(but not really)

by bettyparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is finally good for Stiles. Of course, since the universe hates him, it goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the same(but not really)

Life is finally good for Stiles. He and Derek have been in a relationship for six months now, the pack is finally starting to get along well, Stiles and Peter are kind of friends now and Beacon Hills has been peaceful for the last couple of months. Of course, since the universe hates Stiles it all goes to hell.

They go to negotiate a treaty with some witches and they get ambushed. It turns out that the witches are actually trying to steal the energy of the Nemeton and they really don’t appreciate the interruption. It turns into a battle and before Stiles can grasp what’s happening Scott falls to the ground unconscious. Stiles hurries to him but a witch appears in front of him and hisses something in a languages that he doesn’t understand. Stiles sees everything in slow motion after that. The witch pulls out a knife, Isaac reaches Scott, Derek and Peter are shouting and then he feels his chest being ripped open. The world tilts and he’s suddenly looking at the stars. There’s something wet running down his body and when he looks down he can see a dagger sticking out of his chest, blood flowing freely. Someone’s talking to him but the words are muffled like he’s underwater. Someone appears in his line of vision and he focuses to see Peter and then he’s being pushed back into someone’s arms. Derek. He looks terrified and his lips are moving and Stiles forces himself to hear him.

“-kay. It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Please, don’t leave me. Stiles, stay awake. You’re going to be fine.”

Stiles wants to comfort Derek but when he opens his mouth he feels like he’s choking and he can taste copper. Blood. He’d be sick right about now if he had any energy left. He feels cold and he knows what that means. He reaches out and caresses Derek’s cheek. He can see the red his fingers leave behind. He’s tired.

“I l’ve you, Sourwolf.”

Derek holds his hand and Stiles wants to cry because it’s not fair. They should’ve had more time. He can’t feel Derek anymore, he can’t feel anything.

“Just stay awake, Stiles. Just a little longer. Please. Please don’t leave. Stay with me. I love you. Please.”

Derek sounds desperate now. Even bloody and crying he’s still the most beautiful person Stiles ever laid his eyes on. With one last look Stiles feels himself slip into the darkness.

Stiles bolts up and gasps. He’s on a metal table in what looks like Deaton’s clinic. Something’s wrong with him. He died. He looks down and sees the dried blood on his clothes. Too much blood. He’s not scared. In fact he feels calm and something else that he doesn’t wanna acknowledge. He gets up and comes face to face with…himself? But it’s not him and a second later it dawns on him why it looks so familiar. It’s the Nogitsune. He’s smirking at him and Stiles should run except he doesn’t feel scared or panicked. The Nogitsune is not real. Stiles can feel it in his bones.

_“Well, of course I’m not real. I’m just a manifestation of your powers. Or maybe you’re just losing it Stiles. After all, you’re dead.”_

The Nogitsune looks amused still. Stiles just raises an eyebrow.

_“Okay, okay. Well believe it or not, I’m here to help you. And before you say anything, I didn’t choose this form, you did. Now come on, I wanna show you something.”_

Stiles watches him leave and shrugs before following because he has nothing left to lose. Void-Stiles leads him to another room where Scott is lying still unconscious on a table. He’s not healing. Stiles feels rage eating at him and Void-Stiles just smiles.

_“They did this to him. They killed you. They need to pay for it. You need to make them pay. Can you do that?”_

And the blood boils in his veins. Yes, he can do that. They will regret this. He finds the witches by the Nemeton again. They’re chanting when he comes into the clearing. They turn to face him and one of them screeches before coming at him. He isn’t afraid. He’s just determined. He waits until she’s close enough and then he holds out his hand. The witch freezes before letting out a scream of agony and collapsing. The remaining three stare at him for a moment and Stiles approaches them calmly. One of the witches starts chanting and Stiles waits patiently for her to finish. Void is suddenly next to him and he’s smirking. She looks scared when whatever she was trying to do doesn’t work. Void actually laughs when he sees her expression.

“What are you?” She sounds terrified while backing away, trying to run.

Stiles just smirks and looks into her eyes. The witch chokes and blood starts pouring out of her mouth eyes and ears. She collapses a second later. Void makes an appreciative sound somewhere behind Stiles. The remaining witches start stepping back in fear but Stiles doesn’t let them get very far.

“You thought you could attack my pack and get away with it? Bad move.”

He zaps one of them with lightning, leaving only the coven’s leader. She looks frightened. Void appears next to Stiles and looks at the witch with boredom.

_“This is supposed to be an all-powerful coven and yet they weren’t much of a challenge. Kill her and let’s get out of here. I’m seriously getting bored. Oh and Stiles?”_ Void turns to look at him and Stiles looks at him briefly. Void goes from looking bored to looking murderous. _“Make it good.”_

Stiles smirks at Void before turning his attention back to the witch. He sticks his hand into her chest and enjoys the way she starts chocking before ripping her heart out. He hears Void whistle and he grins before crushing the heart in his hand. He doesn’t feel nauseous, he doesn’t regret it. He feels pleased.  And it should scare him but he likes it. He feels powerful. He turns and looks at Void who opens his mouth to say something only to snap it shut and turn abruptly to look at something over his shoulder.

_“Shit”_

Stiles turns around to find Peter leaning on a tree. He smiles but Stiles knows him. He can see the tense line of his shoulders, his red rimmed eyes and the dark bags under his eyes. Something stirs inside him, an echo of a feeling but Stiles can’t identify it. He doesn’t feel anything and he knows he should. Peter walks slowly to Stiles and he looks small and a little lost. His eyes go a little wide with what looks like surprise when he sees Stiles up close but his usual mask comes up to cover the slip. It suddenly dawns on Stiles that he doesn’t know if he looks the same. He looks at Void and gets an exasperated look. Void sights when Stiles doesn’t back down and closes his eyes and Stiles can see the change happen slowly. The first thing that he sees are the clothes. They’re bloody and torn, the hoodie he was wearing when he died is missing, and his shirt has a big tear right over his heart. The next thing he notices is that he’s really pale. Not Stiles pale but more like Void pale. The blood on his hands and makes a stark contrast with his skin. There are dark bags under his eyes and his lips have a black-ish tint. He looks like a corpse. Stiles wants to tell Void that it’s not so bad considering. But then Void opens his eyes and Stiles has to suppress a gasp. His once light brown eyes are now red. Alpha red. Stiles looks at Peter and he suddenly understands why Peter looks so small. He’s trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Despite his stance, Peter looks calm.

“You’re an Alpha, Stiles.”

And Stiles wants to deny that except he can feel it. Peter is right. Stiles waits for the panic, for the fear but they never come. He feels nothing. He doesn’t dwell on it, instead he turns his attention back to Peter.

“How did you find me?” His voice sounds cold, detached. Peter flinches slightly.

“I was coming to check up on you and Scott. You were gone and I followed your scent.”

Stiles curses internally because he should’ve thought of that. Of course Peter would check up on his Alpha. He sneaks a quick glance at Void who looks like himself again and who shrugs unapologetically. Bastard.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of your Alpha instead of running after dead people, Peter?” Stiles can almost feel Void smile at that and he wonders if he should feel more concerned about being able to _feel_ Void.

“He’s not my Alpha. He’s just an Alpha that I decided to tolerate because I was short of options.”

And Stiles sees a glimpse of the old Peter for the first time in a long time. And Void seems to share his feelings because he’s suddenly looking at Peter with interest.

_“My, my. I guess it’s true what they say. Once a psychopath, always a psychopath.”_

Stiles keeps an impassive face but raises an eyebrow at Peter.

“So you’ve been playing us all this time with the whole ‘completely changed my life around’ act? “

Peter merely looks at Stiles unimpressed and gives him an innocent smile and Stiles and definitely see the old Peter Hale.

“Well, color me shocked. You’re good Hale, I have to give you that.” He gives Peter a deadpan look and he can see that it puts Peter off for a second. He recovers quickly and looks Stiles straight in the eyes.

“I want to be a part of your pack.”

Stiles actually laughs at that. Void looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow, clearly searching for the ulterior motive.

“And why exactly would I want you in my pack, Peter? You’re screwing Scott over right now. What guarantee do I have that you won’t do the same with me?”

Void looks at Stiles like he’s stupid.

_“He knows we’re capable of killing him if he tries anything like that. Peter’s many things but stupid isn’t one of them. He can sense your power. If he is part of our pack he’s strong by association. It’s a smart move.”_

Stiles looks confused for a bit because Void actually sounds impressed. With Peter. But then again Stiles has to admit that Void has a point. Peter isn’t stupid.

“I’ve been fascinated by you from the beginning Stiles. I knew there was something different with you, I just couldn’t put my finger on it. Now I see all your power and it’s a thing of beauty. I know what you’re capable of and I know you’d kill me without a second thought if I ever thought about betraying you.” Peter smiles at that like it’s some kind of inside joke. “Besides, I can be of use. I possess information and I’m not afraid to kill.”

Stiles considers that for a minute and Void just gives him a shrug that says ‘what the hell’.

“Okay Peter, you can be a part of my pack. But know this. If I so much as suspect that you’re going behind my back I will kill you so fast that you won’t even know what hit you. Is that clear?” Void beams at him and Peter swallows visibly.

“Crystal.”

“Good, now let’s go back at the clinic. Time to face the music.”

Stiles starts walking and feels Peter following him. Void is somewhere next to him and Stiles wonders why he’s so okay with all this. He should be panicking right about now. He came back from the dead, killed the witches in cold blood, he sees his Void self for some reason and he’s now an Alpha with Peter as his Beta. He feels nothing, he’s just calm and composed. Void seems to know exactly what Stiles is thinking because he gives an exasperated sigh.

_“I’m a manifestation of your magic, idiot. I told you that before. You’re a spark. You died near the Nemeton and it just activated your spark. Something went wrong though. You weren’t supposed to die. Your spark was supposed to save you before that. I think the witches messed with the Nemeton a bit before you got there and it threw off the magic of this place for a bit, therefore messing with your spark. You came out wrong, Stiles. “_ Void smiles darkly at him. _“Your spark was strong. If it were to save you, well, you would’ve been a powerful mage, and probably Emissary of the pack. You’re much more fun now. You were dead, you can channel power from the land of the dead. And that makes you so much more powerful. It is why you’re an Alpha. You can thank the Nemeton for that. I think it likes you.”_

Void laughs and Stiles just grits his teeth. He doesn’t find it funny.

_“It is kind of funny if you think about it. I mean you and Scott are literally opposites now. He’s a True Alpha, the symbol of life and you’re an Alpha Mage. You, Stiles, you are the symbol of death. It’s all about balance. And the lack of feelings? You need an anchor, a magical one. Now stop thinking so much, you’re giving me a headache.”_

“Giving myself a headache you mean.”

Peter comes next to him and he looks confused.

“Did you say something?”

And shit, he said it out loud. Void is laughing his ass off somewhere behind them and Stiles curses him internally, knowing that the bastard will hear. Stiles shakes his head at Peter and quickens his pace. Peter looks about to protest but then he seems to reconsider and lets it go. Stiles is grateful for the silence.

They reach the clinic and Stiles freezes at the door. He can sense the pack in there, in fact everyone is there, his dad, Melissa, even Chis fucking Argent. He takes the migraine he’s guaranteed to have after this. Void groans somewhere behind him and Peter squares his shoulders, as if ready for a fight. Stiles goes in and remembers that he can’t have the element of surprise since the wolves will smell him. They make their way and find them in Deaton’s office.

When Stiles opens the door and casually strolls in followed closely by Peter. The room falls silent and everyone looks at Stiles in either shock or horror. Deaton still has the same blank face but Stiles can see the disbelief in his eyes. The wolves are completely shocked and Stiles can’t help but feel a little amused. Or maybe he’s feeling Void’s amusement. Scott and Derek are dumbstruck while Isaac Melissa and his dad look at him in horror. Argent is really pale. Stiles looks at Void who is standing between him and Peter. He raises an eyebrow in question and Void fakes innocence before laughing.

_“You wanted the element of surprise, right? I masked your scent and heartbeat. “_ Void wipes a tear at the corner of his eye and gasping for breath. Apparently the situation is very funny to him. _“Oh man, their faces. Precious.”_ He looks at Stiles and hits his shoulder. He feels it. _“Oh come on, it was hilarious.”_ At Stiles’ deadpan look Void, like the evil spirit he is, pouts. _” You’re no fun. At least Peter finds it amusing.”_

A look at Peter confirms it as Stiles can see the slight upturn of his mouth and the amusement in his eyes. Someone shifts and Stiles turns his attention back to the room. Deaton is the first to come out of the shock and Stiles isn’t even surprised.

“Mister Stilinski, I think an explanation is in order.” His voice is flat but when Stiles looks closely he can see that Deaton knows exactly what happened to him. His suspicion is confirmed when Void scoffs.

_“Yeah, right. Like he doesn’t already know.”_

Stiles doesn’t look at Void, instead he smirks at Deaton.

“Come on, doc. You know exactly what happened. I suspect you knew all along about me.”

The others look at Deaton and he actually looks away. He doesn’t respond and Stiles just grins.

“Shall I tell them, then? Well as it turns out, I wasn’t just a human. I had a spark. Doc here can confirm that since he knew all along. My spark was supposed to save me yet the witches screwed with the magic and my spark fucked up. I died and it brought me back but by doing that I can take power from the other side.”

Deaton actually looks horrified at that.

“That’s impossible. You would have-“

“Yeah, doc, I seem to have a new best friend. Oh and also, I just killed a coven of witches on my own. “Everyone gasps. “You’re welcome, by the way. And before you ask, the eyes are not just for fashion, I became an Alpha Mage, whatever the hell that means. Peter is my Beta now.” The room is silent and Stiles walks to Deaton calmly. The air is tense but nobody moves. ”You know what, doc? I should actually thank you. You’re to blame for this, my blood is on your hands.”

Stiles smirks before going to sit next to Peter again. Deaton keeps watching him his mask slipping as guilt replaces the indifference. Stiles stares back at him defiantly until his dad toward him. Stiles remembers the way his father used to make him feel safe and loved. His chest aches because only the memory of that feeling remains and he takes a step back. Peter angles himself so that he’s between Stiles and the others. The sheriff stops and hurt flashes in his eyes before stepping back next to Melissa. Deaton’s still looking at Stiles.

“You are right, mister Stilinski. It was my duty to train you. I just thought I had more time. I failed you.”

Scott takes a step forward and Stiles can see that he has his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ face.

“You said you killed the witches. That’s not right. The Stiles I know would never do that. How could you?” His tone is one of disapproval too and Stiles can already feel the headache.

“I died, Scott. The Stiles you knew was killed by the witches. Does this” Stiles gestures at his body. “even look like the Stiles you knew? And you can’t really blame me for killing them. I just did what you couldn’t.”

Scott is about to protest when Argent is suddenly in front of Stiles, his demeanor threatening.

“Listen, I don’t care what you are or who you are, Stiles. You become a threat and I will find a way to put you down.”

Stiles can feel Peter growling but before he can do anything Stiles hold up his hand, motioning him to stop. Peter takes a step back and Stiles can feel Void right behind him, can feel his anger seeping into Stiles. He remains composed but his gaze turns dangerous and the hunter flinches a little. Stiles just gives him a malicious smile.

“Do not threaten me, Hunter. You’ll be dead before you can reach your gun.”

A glass breaks and Argent jumps startled. Stiles looks at Void silently asking ‘Was that really necessary?’ and Void just rolls his eyes.

_“Maybe not necessary but it gave a dramatic touch. Come on, the bastard deserves it. At least I didn’t kill him.”_

Stiles just shakes his head before taking one last look at Argent and turning his back on everyone.

“Come on, Peter. We’re not welcomed here.”

He leaves and Peter follows. Peter drives Stiles to his apartment and prepares the spare room for him. They don’t talk about what happened and Stiles appreciates it.

The next month Stiles avoids Derek and the others. He and Peter kill two feral Omegas and a couple of faeries who try to attack Beacon Hills. They also deal with a coven of witches and another pack of wolves. They don’t kill them, they just fight until they surrender and they make them swear not to come back. They make a good team. Void never leaves Stiles alone but he finds that he doesn’t mind as much as he should. Stiles doesn’t sleep. Every time he tries he dreams about death and darkness. Other times he’s trapped by the Nemeton, its branches keeping Stiles in an iron grip. So he doesn’t sleep. Void looks at him at night sometimes, almost looking sympathetic.

_“Technically, you don’t need sleep. Your spark doesn’t let you die. But-“_

“You mean you don’t let me die.”

Void continues unperturbed.

_“But you really should try. You’re starting to look literally like death.  And let me tell you, it’s not a good look on you.”_

“As if you’re one to talk about looks.”

Void just stares at him and transforms. He does that often, just take the form of someone else. Stiles is about to tell him to knock it off when Void becomes Stiles. He can’t help but gape. He avoids mirrors so he never saw himself in the last few days but God, he does look like death. His hair is messy, and not the sexy kind of messy but the ‘ran my fingers too many times through it’ kind of messy, there are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks tired. The redness of his eyes still unsettles him. Void explained that while humans can’t see it, supernatural creatures can. Stiles looks away and he can hear Void shifting back to himself. He doesn’t sleep.

 

Two months after dying he bumps into Derek in the woods. He tries to leave but Derek steps in front of him, blocking his way. He doesn’t want to talk to him but Stiles supposes that he should at least listen to what he has to say.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” And Derek sounds so hurt, Stiles wishes he could feel something, anything. He doesn’t.

“Well I’ve been avoiding all of you. Good thing we established that.”

Derek looks hurt for a second and Stiles can feel something deep inside him. A feeling, fighting to get out but it can’t and Stiles feels oddly numb.

“Why?” The question is barely above a whisper but Stiles still hears it.

“What do you want from me, Derek?”

Stiles suddenly feels more tired than even. He glances at Void and he’s shocked to see that Void looks sad. Stiles wants to question it but Void just shakes his head and the indifference is back.

“What do I… You died, Stiles! You died in my arms and I couldn’t do anything. I had to watch you die and I thought I’d never see you again. But then you come back, an Alpha and you and Peter seem to be best friends. You didn’t even look at me. And then you leave and you avoid me for two months. Two months! I just…Why?” Derek looks defeated and Stiles is startled by the need to comfort him.

“I told Scott already. I’m not the same Stiles. I died, Derek. But when I came back, I came back wrong. I killed the witches and I didn’t even break a sweat. I’m dark, my spark fucked up. I look like death, Derek. I don’t sleep. I don’t feel anything but rage and whatever Void feels.”

Derek looks confused and Stiles sighs.

“Void?”

“My magic. It took the form of the Nogitsune. It keeps me company, I guess.” Stiles laughs humorlessly. ”Or maybe I’m just crazy. The point is, I’m far from who I used to be. I wish I could- no actually I don’t want to go back to being that Stiles. That Stiles was weak. I can’t give you what you want, Der. The person you want is gone, and he’s not coming back.”

Stiles steps around Derek and starts to walk away but Derek grabs his wrist and suddenly Stiles is flooded with emotions. Guilt. Rage. Longing. Love. His knees almost buckle at the force of his emotions. He snatches his hand from Derek and as soon as the contact is gone the feelings are lost. He’s back at feeling nothing. Derek reaches for him again but Stiles scrambles back, still shocked. Void looks resigned somewhere next to him before putting his hand on his shoulder and the woods fades away and Stiles is in the spare room in Peter’s apartment. He slaps away Void’s hand and takes two steps away.

“What the hell was that?”

_“I told you already. You needed to find your magical anchor. I should’ve thought it would be Derek. You’re sappy like that.”_

He manages to avoid Derek for two weeks after. He’s still in shock. He wants to talk to Derek but he keeps putting it off. Void is exasperated with him but he lets Stiles do it at his own pace. Stiles plans to gives himself two more days when Peter burst through the door and tells Stiles that hunters took the pack. Stiles sees red. Void curses loudly before turning his murderous gaze to Stiles.

_“Don’t worry. We’ll make them pay.”_

Stiles looks at Peter and works on autopilot. He goes to Peter and puts his hand on his shoulder while Void grips Stiles’ shoulder and the room bleeds away and they’re in a warehouse. Stiles is hit with the smell of blood and Peter stiffens under his touch. Stiles can sense hunters coming and he looks at the door where Derek and the other are kept. Peter seems to hear the hunters too and he looks at Stiles determined.

“You go save them, I’ll take care of the hunters.”

Stiles nods at Peter before taking off. He pauses at the door and feels the hunters inside. They’re torturing the pack. They’re torturing Derek. Stiles feels the rage boiling in his blood but he composes himself before banging the door open and getting everyone’s attention. There are six hunters in the room and the pack is tied to an iron fence and Stiles knows there’s electricity running through it. He forces himself to calm down. Void goes to check on the pack and Stiles casually walks to the middle of the room.

“Well, I guess no one thought to invite me to the party.”

A hunter behind him lounges at Stiles but before he can reach him there’s a gurgling sound followed by the thud of the body falling to the ground. Stiles smiles sweetly at the rest of the hunters who are watching him in horror. Stiles looks at Void over their shoulders.

_“They’re banged up but fine. Derek is unconscious but he’s not in danger of death.”_

One of the others picks up a gun and aims at Stiles but it flies out of his hand before he can shoot. Stiles is still seeing red and his hands are itching to reach Derek. He takes a look at Void and then he takes a step towards the hunters and his expression turns vicious.

“I keep telling people that they shouldn’t mess with the pack. They never listen. Why do you never listen?”

Stiles sighs and then all the hunters are on their knees, blood pouring out of their mouth and nose. They collapse after two seconds and Stiles simply steps over their corpses and rushes to Derek’s side. Void turns out the electricity and a moment later Peter comes in, covered in blood but smiling and he goes to free the pack. Stiles releases Derek and puts one of his hands over his shoulders, holding him up. The rest of the pack looks unharmed. Scott looks at the bodies on the floor before looking at Stiles and nodding.

“Go.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice. The room melts around him and he’s back at the apartment. He puts Derek on the bed and goes to bring him a glass of water. Void remains perched at the end of the bed. When Stiles gets back, Derek is stirring. Stiles puts the glass on the nightstand and Derek opens his eyes.

“Hey Der, it’s okay. You’re in Peter’s apartment. You can go to sleep.”

Stiles prepares to turn and go when Derek’s hand catches his wrist and tugs lightly.

“Please stay.”

Stiles wants to say no but the touch brings back feelings and for the first time in a long time Stiles doesn’t feel wrong anymore. It feels almost normal. He lays down and Derek puts his head on Stiles’ chest but he finds that he doesn’t mind. He feels love and fondness and for the first time since he came back to life Stiles sleeps peacefully.

Stiles starts to wake up when he feels movement and for a moment he forgets where he is. He opens his eyes and finds Derek already awake, watching him. Stiles makes a move to get out of bed but Derek puts his hand on his chest and pushes him back down. Stiles looks around for Void but he appears to be gone. It unsettles Stiles a bit since he’s used to him always being there but the thought is pushed out of his head when Derek clears his throat. Stiles turns back to Derek and regards him for a minute. He looks a bit bruised, and maybe even a little tired but he’s familiar and as handsome as Stiles remembers.

“What happened to the hunters?”

Stiles is startled by the question for a minute but then he sighs and sits up. Derek does the same and waits.

“I killed the ones that were with you when I came, Peter killed the rest.”

Derek frowns and Stiles is preparing for another lecture or for Derek to finally realize that Stiles is a murderous psychopath and run.

“You could’ve gotten hurt. You took on six people.”

Stiles looks at Derek for a second and then bursts out laughing. Maybe he is losing his mind after all. Without touching Derek, Void is back. Right, magical anchor.

“Derek, I can kill a dozen without breaking a sweat. They had you, I couldn’t let them live.”

Derek seems to think about it for a moment before determination crosses his features.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? You’re afraid that I won’t love you anymore?”

Stiles stares in disbelief.

“Der, I’m a monster. I kill people without a second thought. You shouldn’t love me.”

“Do you think I care?” Stiles looks away before Derek grabs his chin and makes him looks at him. “Stiles, look at me. I don’t care that you changed. I don’t care that you kill bad people that deserve it. I lost you and I thought I’d never get to see you again. I need you in my life.”

Stiles feels a wave of affection.

“Even if I’m a murderous psychopath?”

Derek smiles at him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You’re always going to be Stiles to me, murderous psychopath or not.”

And his heart soars when he hears Derek say those words because he isn’t running. Derek still loves him and maybe life isn’t so bad after all.

“I love you, Sourwolf. You’re my anchor. You keep my demons away.”

Derek actually grins. And maybe he doesn’t understand the full extent of Stiles’ words but that’s okay. Stiles will explain to him later.

“I love you too, Stiles. Please don’t leave me again. You’re my mate.”

And Stiles never felt happier.

“Does that mean you’re part of my pack now?”

And Derek laughs before kissing Stiles. And Stiles feels like his old self. Void is not there, there’s no numbness, no rage, just Derek.

“Yeah Stiles. We’re pack.”

He’s the one that kisses Derek this time. He still needs to mend his friendship to Scott. He needs to talk to his dad and explain his power to the pack in depth. But that can wait until tomorrow. For now, he revels in the feeling of peacefulness and Derek.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :)


End file.
